Missing Hope
by KiritaHeart123
Summary: TK is hurt by...


MISSING HOPE

If u don't like sappy and sad story's don't read this but plzzz follow me U don't know me but I know u! ONE CHAPTER ONLY! ^_- Anywayz! Follow my other stories

**Dark clouds and Brotherly Love!**

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON FYI!**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

'TAII! Kari Tai's younger sister flew into his arms…

'Kari what's wrong r u hurt…' Tai asked his sister because she was crying a lot. 'Tai…I..saw TK…kissing…..another…..girl…in front….of. Me….not only kissing….but…making…out!' She said with chokes in-between to Tai while she buried her face in his t-shirt and their parents were out shopping….

'NO WAY TK!? U GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' Tai yelled has he was frustrated because his best friend's brother cheated his sister, Tai was soo angry he wanted to kick TK in the guts and that was his only plan…, He grabbed Kari by the Hand and they went to Matt's house and Matt opened the door

'Hi Tai…What!' He said and then He gave Kari to him and Tai pulled his sleeves up and looked at Matt 'TAKE CARE OF MY SISTER I GOT TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR BROTHER!' Tai said running and 'Tai tell me what happened?!' Matt asked but Tai already left running and then Kari spoke up 'I will explain it to u!' And Matt agreed and he took Kari and made her feel like home and then she told Matt everything and then Matt was drinking water and then he suddenly choked *COUGH* ' Kari U HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!' Matt said the same thing Tai said and then Kari just nodded and told him she was saying the truth and Matt knew Kari would never lie to him and he was red in color and Kari was just sitting there…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

IN TK'S HOUSE

TK was still kissing that girl (mystery o_0) and then Tai flew open the door and the girls suddenly disappeared (told yeah! I should stop talking now!) and then Tai walked in and looked at TK and TK was shaking his head and looked at Tai and Then ' Hi Tai!' TK said like he just met him like he was innocent… ' U MESSED UP THIS TIME TK U MESSED UP REALLY BAD!' Tai said looking at him with angry eyes and pulling his sleeves up…. 'WHAT DID I DO!?' TK said not knowing anything… ' DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR INNOCENT TK!' Tai said going to him and then punched in the guts.. 'WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!' TK said holding the part where Tai punched him and then Tai spoke up angrily 'FIRST THAT WAS FOR KISSING THAT GIRL' He said ready for another punch and then he punched him in the hand-shoulder part and then he spoke up 'THAT WAS SECOND FOR A LIE STRAIT TO MY FACE! AND MAKING KARI CRY!' Tai said looking at him on the floor and then TK looked at him like he dint know anything and kept looking at him and then Tai punched him really Hard on the Lip-Face part and it started to bleed.. 'AND THAT WAS THIRD FOR CHEATING KARI!' Tai said and then walked out and slammed the door on his face and TK just kept saying ' HUH?!'

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tai came inside the room where all the DD were there Matt, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Izzy, Cody and last Kari… Mimi was in America but she heard the news on the phone and then Joe had a doctor test so he could not come either…

'Tai what happened why are u red and angry!' Sora asked while she was Comforting Kari and then Tai spoke up a little calm and reified that his sister was not crying that much 'Nothing..i just kinda punched TK?!' Tai said and then Matt came up to him he thought Matt was gonna punch him and he closed his eyes instead Matt came and kept his hand on his shoulder and thanked him for hitting him he needed a lesson…

'Matt u r not angry?!' Tai asked him and then Matt told him 'NO he thought him a lesson and I am happy for that!' Matt said and Tai looked surprised and then he noticed Cuts on Matts hand.. 'WHY THE HECK DO U HAVE THESE CUTS?!' Tai asked him because when he dropped Kari off he dint have it… 'Umm…..' Matt said because he really dint want to tell him and then Kari told him because she dint want Tai to hurt Matt ….

'TAI IT WAS ME DON'T HURT HIM!' He yelled to him before he could do anything 'U?!" Tai said surprised 'Yeah it was me I dint cut him I was going too kinda…' She said worried and then Tai wanted to know so badly and then she told him ( I will show u in flashback!)

FLASBACK

'KARI WHAT R U DOING?!' Matt yelled when he saw a knife with Kari has she was going to cut her veins and then she yelled back ' CANT U SEE I AM TRYING TO KILL MY SELF?!" Kari told him and when she was going to cut her hand that time she cut someone else's in the Way of hers it was Matt's 'Matt?!' Kari saw him when he was holing the part where Kari cut Matt then said 'I WONT ALLOW U TOO KILL OURSELF ARE U CRAZY KARI R U, U HAVE A WHOLE LIFE TO U AND I PROMISED TAI I WOULD PROTECT U HAVE TO BE STRONG HAVE A WARRIORS HEART!' Matt yelled catching his wounded hand and then Kari came back to her

Senses and looked back…..

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

' TK I SWEAR!' Tai said looking at his sister and Matt and then before he was going to go again Davis stopped him and then he told Tai to come back and Tai did and then Izzy spoke up ' Tai don't I don't think TK is in his senses!' Izzy said while looking at Kari crying and then Tai spoke up 'UGH that girl I have a feeling that's not a girl and I don't think its TK when she's kissing him and then when I came she suddenly disappeared?!' Tai said talking to everyone…. 'HUH how can that be?! Did u see her..' Yolei said and then Tai spoke out ' Yeah I did she had black hair and black clothes mostly a goth!' Tai said and then they were shocked… 'Humm….. Girl disappears goes in the light when someone enters…..Goth….and shes not seen in our school?!' Izzy said while questions were in his head and then cody spoke out 'I DON'T FEEL THIS RIGHT!? TK hates Goths he told me!' he said while yelling to Davis then replied to his question… 'I KNOW I really think this is weird!' and then Yolei spoke out ' RIGHT now I think everything is weird… Davis is right, Kari is crying, TK is bad, NOTHING MAKES SENSE!?" and then Tai said ' I think we should go spy on him!' Tai said and then Matt spoke out ' I Know I always used to spy on TK through a window but its kinda woozy and he never knew that… But one problem how do we know when she comes?!' And then all the DD where Thinking hard ' WHY DON'T WE JUST GO?!' Tai said impatient ' But how do we know if she's there?!' Izzy asked a good question and then Tai spoke out ' I DON'T CARE IF SHES THERE OR NOT! I AM GOING TO SPY ON HIM!' Tai said and went and then All the DD had to follow him and they went…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They all were hanging on the roof like bats and spying on TK

'Really Matt the roof?!' Tai said 'I told u! its woozy!' Matt then said 'OK NO FIGHTING he will notice us!' Izyy said and really TK dint notice….

And then the door opened and the girl who Kari and Tai saw came in and they told the others that's her.. 'WOWWWWWW?! Really TK this girl instead of Kari?!' Davis said and then Kari gave him a glare…

Then from inside the room instead of TK saying HI HONEY he said 'GET AWAY FROM ME U FREAK MY FRIENDS ARE NOT EVEN TALKING TO ME BECAUSE OF U WHAT DO U WANT FROM ME?!' TK said shouting and backing away and then she said evilly ' YOU I WANT U I WANT YOUR HOPE TO BE HOPELESS AND BE ONE OF ME AND NOT THE DD AND WITHOUT U THEY WILL BE HOPELESS!' the girl said and she put a spell on TK and then when she kissed him she forgot all about everything

'GUYS I don't..think…that's a girl!' Matt said looking at everyone and then Tai spoke out ' OUR PARENTS LIED TO US ABOUT MAGIC!' Tai said with anger and then he was about to break the window but then Izzy spoke out ' GUYS….KARI'S NOT HERE!' Izzy said and then Tai was about to fall and then Matt caught him and then Tai started to look down if she fell but instead he saw Kari inside the room and looking at the girl and she said ' WHAT R U EXATCLY DOING TO MY FRIEND!?' Kari said with anger and then the girl spoke out ' OH U AGAIN… CANT U SEE IM DRAINING HIS HOPE AND MAKING HIM ONE OF US?!' She said and then Kari was stunned and everyone outside to…. And then TK spoke out ' KARI STAY AWAY FROM HER SHES…' He told but then the girl put him to sleep ' TK!' Kari yelled and then the girl said ' OH LET ME FINISH IT FOR U!' and then she turned to her original form she was a DIGIMON A EVIL ONE! 'OH MY GOD!' Kari yelled these 3 words and then The girl

Broke the window and took out A few people with a metal chain and it was her friends Matt, Tai, Sora, Davis, Izzy, Yolei and Cody in the metal chain and she was hurting them and then Kari spoke out ' WHY DON'T U FIGHT GIRL TO GIRL' and everyone was stunned Tai told her to stop but she dint when the girl was going to use a move Kari said suddenly DIGIPOWERS ACTIVATE but she dint know what's going on but here brain did got wings suddenly and she flew up high 'HUH?!' the girl said and then everyone was left and they fell on the ground and Kari and the girl had a fight and then Izzy knew what's going on ' Kari has Digipowers!' Izzy said and then Tai said ' ALL OF US HAVE THAT?!' Tai said and Izzy nodded and then Tai said 'SWEEET!' Tai was going to ask everything and then Matt cut him off ' TAI NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS AND WE HAVE TO HELP TK!' Matt said and then they were going to help TK but then they were metal chained again and then Kari was looking at them and then 'KARI LOOK OUT!' Sora said and then before that Kari was hurt by the girl and then she disappeared but then TK ALSO DISAPPEARED WITH HER!. Kari and then others were so dizzy for all the weird things that happened…..,

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

DIGIPOWERS OF LIGHT DE-ACTIVATE! Kari said when she came down tired and sweaty and then Tai caught her 'Tai….TK!' Kari said and then Tai said we will find her and then Tai was so angry we gave Kari to Matt and took his hand and Punched to walls and his fist went right in it and then Tai was glowing of courage (like air coming from down and then coming orange and his hair spiking,,, U KNOW WHAT I MEAN!) and then the glowing stopped and then his knuckles were bleeding and then Yolei bandaged it and Tai asked what happened back there and Izzy told them everything when he got his friend (laptop!) and he started

'WELL every DD has something called Digipowers and these powers come only then essential to the DD like Kari wanted her powers to save TK and the Digimon girl was to much for her and she used her DIGIPOWERS! And then all of us have different ones such has

Tai has the powers of COURAGE SWIFTNESS he drifts like the Speed of light and uses his blades to kill trough the air…..

Matt has the powers of FRIENDSHIP SWORD he gets a sword combining

All our crests power and uses them….

Sora has the powers of LOVE STICK it might sound silly but don't underestimate it it's a big stick when she uses it, it can go through metal!

I Izzy has the powers of KNOWLEDGE OF EARTH I can gather all the elements of Earth and Crests and use it…

Joe has the powers of RELIABILITY OF JUST he has a just sword and shield with is strong has Gravity…

Mimi has the powers of SCINCERITY WINGS she has wings like Kari but a little different

Kari has the powers of LIGHT WINGS she has wings has u saw and are strong and powerful has light

And well TK has the powers of HOPE CLAWS he has claws like x-men and they r full of hope and slices through anything….

YUP and Davis Yolei and Cody has the crests of which they represent like our powers if u know what I mean!?" Izzy told them and they understood and then they had to save TK because they knew he was good this time but they needed power and strength the strength in them and then they opened a Digiport and left like light…

When they reached they singled TK digivice and then Their digimon came up to them 'TAI!' Agumon said and came running to his partner and then 'MATT!' Gabumon came to Matt and hugged him 'SORA!' biyamon came and hugged Sora tight and then 'DAVIS!' V-mon came and hugged his partner 'YOLEI!' Hakmon came and hugged her 'CODY!' armodielamon came and hugged his partner and then 'KARI!' Gatomon came and hugged her and then 'TK…..?' Patamon looked for him and then the Kari told the small creature everything and the other digimon too Patamon took it seriously and IT WAS FIGHTIN TIME!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

'I CAN SEE TK!' Davis yelled and then everyone followed him and they went to TK and then Backed a steps behind and then Matt said ' I don't think that's TK!?" and everyone looked at TK he was not TK they boy TK was trapped in his own body and The girl and the other Bad digimon were Laughing, TK had Black eyes and Black glowing stuff like Tai and then he was floating and he had spiked hair and he was looking evil

'Izzy…whats…that?!' Tai asked worried 'That's…TK!..and that's…bad energy….!' Izzy said scared and then Matt stood up to TK

' I KNOW U R IN THERE TK, TK SNAP OUT OF IT!' when Matt said these words TK became back to him but then again to the Bad one it was no use of words and then all the DD stood up 'Matt I think we have to do it the HARD WAY' Tai said keeping his hand on Matt's shoulder but Matt had to trust his Partner Tai…

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVATE! SWORD OF FRIENDSHIP!' Matt said and had a sword

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVATE! SWIFTNESS OF COURAGE!' Tai said and was Fast

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVATE! WINGS OF LIGHT!' Kari said and she had wings

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVATE! STICK OF LOVE!' Sora said and had a big stick

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVATE! ELEMENTS OF EARTH!' Izzy said and had a earth in his hand

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVIATE! SWITNESS OF COURAGE AND SWORD OF FRIENDSHIP! Davis said

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVIATE! STICK OF LOVE AND WINGS OF SENCIERTY!

Yolei said

'DIGIPOWERS ACTIVATE! JUST OF RELIABILITY AND ELEMENTS OF EARTH!' Cody said and they all had their powers finally activated and they looked angrily at the Bad digimon…..

And then their Digimon evolved

Agumon digievolve to ' GREYMON!'

Gabumon digievolve to ' Garurumon!'

Biyamon digievolve to ' Birdramon!'

Gatomon digievolve to ' Angewomon!'

Patamon could not

V-mon digievolve to ' X-VEEMON!'

Hawkmon digievolve to ' AQUAILAMON!'

Armadilamon digievolve to ' ANKYLOMON!'

HERE WE COME! Tai and the other said with energy and then Matt told the 3 DD Davis Yolei and Cody to take care of the Digimon and Matt and the other will Take TK and told The 3 to take the digimon to help them

Tai, Kari, Matt, Sora and Izzy were face to face to TK and they looked at TK and then TK used his move

' DARK HOPE!' The bad TK said and then it was Kari's turn to help

' WING LIGHT!' Kari said and flashing light went and protected the DD and then Tai's turn

'SWIFTNESS CLAW!' Tai went swiftly and look claws to Attack TK but TK just grabbed him and threw him on the floor and When Tai was a little close to TK he could here him from inside Yelling HELP and then the other DD came in front to see Tai, But TK held a attack at them and then Sora helped them and let a attack ' STRIKE OF LOVE!' and the stick rolled and cut the attack to pieces and then the bad digimon who was a girl came and then Kari let them behind and she told she would handle it and she went to the Goth digimon girl who was the exact opposite of Kari, Kari was light but the other digimon was a angel of Darkness and then Kari went in front of her and looked at her and then Kari told her with no worries ' I HAVE THE HEART OF A WARRIOR! AND I AM STRONG AND NO ONE CAN COME!' Kari told the Digimon girl and the war started

' WING LIGHT!' Kari yelled and then the other digimon girl yelled ' DARK WINGS!' and it hit Kari and the moves matched and and gave smoke out the girls were figithing and the other 3 too

And the others were with TK and Matt kept looking at TK and he knew what to do 'Tai swift him fast but don't struck him I will and leave when I saw move!' Matt said with friendship in his eyes…..

'R U sure?!' Sora and Tai said and Matt nodded and then Tai came and swifted around him and TK couldn't see him at all and then Matt yelled ' MOVE!' and then Matt ran and striked TK on the cheek and Tai said

'HUH?!' and TK said claws of hopeless and when they crossed each other and nothing happened at first and then Matt was bleeding on his leg and he went down but then Matt looked back with a evil grin and he said 'NOW!' the darkness blanket with was covering TK went and TK was in his form again but a little weak but was ok and then we woke up and thanked Matt and also said sorry to the DD and then he say Kari and he Ran to her and and then When Kari was going to Get hurt The goth girl disappeared has Data and then Kari looked at TK with his hope claws and it was her good ol TK and then ' MISSED ME KARI!?' he said and then ran to the others and used his hope claws and the other DD joined and the killed the bad digimon and then they won and TK looked at his friends ' I THOUGHT U NEEDED SOME HELP DAVIS!' and he hugged them and everybody exchanged sorrys to each other and looked at each other but then TK fainted and then Izzy said he died because he was not breathing and then he There was a solution to use all the crests powers and cure him and then from behind Matt yelled ' I WILL DO IT!' and then Tai asked how? And then Matt said ' Simple I gather all your crests in one sword and my ultimate move which is only EMERGENCY ONLY I can use it I just have to slide my palm on the side of the sword and then lift it up!' Matt said because he would do anything for his brother and so he did it he slided his palm deep on the side of the Sword and then his palm was bleeding he dint care and then he lifted the sword ' ELEMENTS OF FRIENSHIP!' and hen elements were surrounding TK and then he woke up fresh and then he still had the Scar which Matt gave him and Matt had 2 scars of TK's attack and His own sword and then everyone DIACTIVATED their Powers and TK and Matt hugged till they could hear each others heart beats and then everyone joined and slow music could be heard in their hearts and then when they were back home TK and Kari played Music to everyone and told them a nice song

Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on, someone who cares  
Beside you wherever you'll go

You'll change inside when you realize

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in the gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You, you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life and everything's bright  
From beginning to end when you have a friend by your side  
That helps you to find the beauty you are  
When you open your heart and believe in  
When you believe in  
You can believe in  
In the gift of a friend  
In the gift of a friend (4X)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I don't own GIFT OF A FRIEND BY DEMI

If u liked my story follow me and review plz! (gives flying kiss)

bye

:*

-Digistory123 ^_^


End file.
